Paradise
by hyan-hye
Summary: A night of reminiscing, a night of dreams, a night of confessions… They went out in a vacation for a week away from the city. Fun is all they wanted to have, or is there anything else? [RenYoh]


Hige: This is the first fiction I ever wrote about shaman king. So, please be nice... hides under the table no flames please…

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king. I wish I do but I don't, SK belongs to its respective creator.

Summary: a night of vacation, a night of reminiscing, a night of dreams, a night of confessions… Yoh, Manta, Horo, Ren and Ryu went out in a vacation for a week away from the city, from the troubles, from all of it. Fun is all they wanted to have, or is there anything else? -One shot-

Pairing: RenYoh

Warning: this is yaoi – or maybe just fluff… it depends… if you don't want to read it then don't, no ones forcing you… . I don't know if I can stick to the original characters, someone may be an OC… I'm not really sure…

Hige: let's get this thing on and finish it fast.

Bo the painter: yeba!

Hige: I forgot to tell you, I based this stuff from the English version of SK. Manta is Morty, Ryu call Yoh 'master Yoh', well, I wouldn't be changing Ren to Len… it sounds better that way.

"Hey Anna, I'm going in a vacation, since the shaman fight is finished and school is off and -"

"No."

"C'mon Anna, You can come if you want to."

"Yoh, I'm not coming."

"So… that means we can go! Yey!"

"Just be fine and don't get yourself hurt."

"You can just say 'take care' for short Anna" Morty answered as he opened the door

"Oh so you're coming too, Shorty."

"I'm leaving you two for awhile, need to pack my stuff" Yoh said turning his back and running to his room.

Yoh came down with a bag full of snacks and everything he needed.

"Let's go Amidamaru and you too Morty, I'm all packed." He said smiling at them

"We're going Anna, see you in a week." Morty waved good bye to Anna

"Shorty… Keep an eye on Yoh."

"Sure Anna."

As Yoh and Morty walk to the park they spotted their friends.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Need to convince Anna back there…" Yoh reasoned out

With this they ride a bus. Yoh sit humming beside Morty, Horo and Ryu behind them, and like always, Ren sits at the back alone and silent.

"I wonder what kind of place we're staying in, what do you think?" Horo asked

"A paradise they say." Yoh answered with his eyes closed and his hand at the back of his head, relaxing.

"Of course, master Yoh won't bring us to a place where we can't relax."

"Ryu's right and the fact that I'm really excited about it." Morty answered smiling at Yoh

"You should be." the brown-haired shaman answered

They went down the bus and ride another one (I'd say the place was pretty far, it took them five hours just to travel). At last they reached the place. Its white sand everywhere you look and a clear, sky blue sea. And several meters away from the sea was some kindda house where they'll be staying in.

"This is it." Yoh said looking at them then looking at the sea

"It is paradise!" Morty commented

"I'm lucky I have a friend like you Yoh, I love you dude!" Horo run to the sea taking off his shirt and pants, only wearing his boxer shorts.

"What Horo just said was true, I'll join him!" Ryu joined Horo Horo

"Hey wait for me guys!" Morty run to the sea following his friends

After a while Yoh turned to Ren who's now sitting on a bench under a tree

I wonder why people would think he's some kindda monster. When he looks so peaceful and harmless and… and …-thoughts of Yoh were cut when Ren spoke

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He said somehow annoyed

"What do you think about it, Ren?" Yoh answered out of topic with his calm voice

"…" he didn't reply

"Let's go to that house and fix our things up." the Japanese shaman pointed out at the

house behind the trees.

"I'm tired." Ren stood up carry his bag and followed Yoh to the house

"The house has 8 rooms, pretty big huh. 1 living room, 1 dining room, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom and 4 bedrooms, one of us shall share a room with someone."

"Enough of the fancy talk, I want to rest." Ren entered a room and even before Yoh could enter he already locked the door

Ren lean his back on the door -I don't know what's up, why am I thinking of Yoh like this, I just want to be alone, with myself, but then, I want him here beside me at the same time. Ren, remember you're here to relax after the battle that's all… that's all. I think it's better if I keep the distance between us. - The Chinese shaman told himself.

Its already night and they're having their dinner.

"Let's eat." They all said

"Hey, where's shark head?" Horo said looking at Yoh

"Probably in his room." Morty said taking a bite of his dinner

"I'm finished eating" Yoh stood up and walk to Ren's room. He raised his hand to knock but he hesitated -what if Ren's sleeping? I don't want to wake him up. He'll be mad if I did wake him up. - Yoh heard some noise inside Ren's room, He knocked

"Ren, what's up? Its dinner, don't you want to eat?"

No reply... he knocked again

"Ren?" now he's worried

Yoh ran out of the house hoping he'll see Ren outside. Yeah he did. He saw Ren staring blankly at the night sky. He walk towards Ren and sat beside him.

"What are you thinking?" Yoh asked looking at the sky

"None of your business, Asakura."

"I know, but you appeared to be so tired thinking… why is it that you want to be alone?"

"I'm not tired, and I'm not alone… Bason's always here with me."

"He keeps you company, huh…"

Ren nodded in response

"If so, Amidamaru…"

"What is it Yoh?"

"Take Bason somewhere…" Yoh said with a smile

"Young Master, shall I obey Master Yoh?" Bason asked with all the respect

"Do what you want." Ren answered then looked away from Yoh

Both guardian ghosts disappeared leaving the two of them ALL alone.

"Now you're alone." Yoh said looking at the sky once again

"I'm not."

"eh?"

"You're here."

"Oh. Then… I think I should go." Yoh stood up ready to leave

"…"

"You alright Ren?"

"I'm fine. Now leave."

"I changed my mind. I'm staying; I don't want to see you alone in the dark like this…" Yoh sat again beside Ren, put his hands behind his head and lay down. Ren looked at him at the corner of his eyes then looked away to hide his blush.

Hell I should keep away from him, or else I might… I might…- Ren finally opened his mouth to say something "What's the big deal?"

"Huh?"

"Sending Bason and Amidamaru away?"

"…" Yoh didn't say anything –I don't want to spoil the moment we're having, but what should I tell him? Umm… err… think Yoh; think…- "No special reason" Yoh answered dumbly.

"You imbecile, I was talking to Bason about something important."

"I'm sorry to bother you." Yoh seemed hurt with the tone of his voice

"It's nothing to worry about."

"What is it that you and Bason were talking about?"

"None of your business"

"Something about your past?"

"No." –it's about how I feel about you, you moron. If only I could just tell him… if only-

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I understand"

"No you don't, you don't understand anything."

Ren stood up and run away towards the house they're staying in. Into his room then locked the door again. –no you don't, you don't understand even a single thing… how can you understand… when I'm confused myself…- He laid down on his bed and drift to his dreamland, where he can control everything, even Yoh's feeling… -if only my dream is the reality…-

Yoh was left alone thinking –what's wrong? Did I mention something to make him angry? I don't know. What is it that I don't understand? I want to find out. I wish to help him, to be with him, that's the main reason, why I went on a vacation with him. But- Yoh stood up and walk home, straight to his room, on his bed… -I wished to go to my dreamland where I can control everything, including Ren Tao… and his unpredictable feelings-

The next morning, Ren woke up the earliest to prepare breakfast; he knew he had to do this since he didn't come out his room last night.

After he prepared the table, Horo Horo woke up and saw the foods Ren cooked

"Cool! Did you cooked this all by yourself?"

"Yeah." Ren answered sitting on one of the chairs

"Can I eat?" Horo asked

"I wouldn't cook so much if I won't let you eat."

"Great." Horo sat down and eat

Morty and Ryu woke up, sit and eat…

Where's Yoh? - Ren asked himself

After awhile Yoh finally woke and saw nothing on the table.

"You finished breakfast without me!" Yoh asked

"Don't worry, Ren will cook for you." Morty said

"He's a good cook." Horo commented

"Yeah!" Ryu added

Instantly after hearing those stuffs, Ren stand up and walked to the kitchen to cook. After preparing Yoh breakfast, the others went outside to swim again. Ren just sit in front of Yoh, watching him eat. Yoh noticed it and stared at Ren for some time.

Damn… when the heck can I opened up to him? When can I ever tell him how I feel? I have to tell him at once or I may be too late- Ren said to himself again looking at Yoh

"Umm… Ren…"

"Ah"

"Why are you staring at me like as if you wanted to eat me?"

"Cause you looked tasty."

"What did you said?" Yoh said with a smile on his face

"Nothing." Ren answered blushing again

Ren, I heard it even if you don't repeat it… I just have to wait for your confession… but until when…until when shall I wait…-

After Yoh ate, Ren cleaned the dishes his friends used

"Ren, why do you have to get yourself so worked up? Cooking and cleaning, you're supposed to be relaxing and having fun."

"And who do you expect to clean this up, snow bunny? Or maybe you?"

"Morty or Ryu" Yoh answered

"They're supposed to have fun too, right?" Ren said drying the dishes

"Uh… Ren lets go out… we're missing the fun…ehehehe"

Ren and Yoh went out together. Horo Horo saw them and thought that he'll play a little trick on Ren. Horo get a pail of water then follow Ren. After Ren stopped walking he poured the water on Ren's head

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted at the blue-haired shaman

"Shark head's angry, shark head's angry… c'mon Renny… come and get me!" Horo shouted as he swims fast away from Ren.

"I'm going to kill you, Snow bunny!" Ren swims after Horo

"I'm glad they're having fun." Yoh said to Amidamaru

"You call this fun?" he asked

"Yeah… it is… I'm going for a swim you coming?"

"I'm staying here." Amidamaru answered

Ren looked at Yoh removing his shirt then pants, leaving him wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Ren lost himself, his vision was blur and the worst of all he forgot he has to swim or else, he's going to drown. Good thing Horo saw him and called the others

"Guys, Renny's drowning!" He shouted

They all swim to save Ren including Yoh of course. They helped each other to carry Ren to the shore.

"He's not breathing." Ryu said

"He can't die, not now!" Morty added

"Dude, what are we supposed to do?" Horo's confused now

"Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation is what Ren needs" Morty said now panicking

"What's that?" Ryu asked

"CPR!" Morty answered

"I won't lock lips with him… not with this guy who almost killed me" Horo said and the others nodded as well

"If you won't do it then I will. So what if I'll have to kiss him, tell me what to do Morty!" Yoh said running then knelt down beside Ren.

"Uh…Sure."

After awhile Ren breath at last, they're all worried about him asking him what happened and everything, but Ren refused to answer them. Yoh didn't allow Ren to go to the water that day. He feared of what may happen. –I could have lost Ren… I was lucky to have him back...- Yoh thought

Again, that night Ren didn't eat. He locked his door and went out using the window, this time quietly and carefully so that no one will notice even Yoh. He walks with bare foot feeling how cold the sand was at night. Ren lied down on the spot where he sat last night, thinking…

Why the hell did I lost myself… why did I drown? - Ren closed his eyes and felt that someone is walking towards him. He didn't even bother to take a look who's coming. That someone sat beside him again.

"…Yoh…" Ren said in a whispering tone

Yoh took a deep breath before replying "Yeah?"

"Did I scare you this morning… about me drowning?" Ren asked, his eyes still closed

"You sure did… don't… ever… ever… do that again…" Yoh said

"I'm sorry…" Ren said

Ren just said he's sorry, is he serious… I never thought he'll say something like that…-

Yoh lay down beside Ren and closed his eyes; after minutes passed Ren sat up and looked at Yoh.

This is it… the moment I've been waiting for… he's defenseless, no Horo, no Ryu, no Morty, no Bason, no Amidamaru… just me and Yoh.-

Ren hold Yoh's hand and the other one on Yoh's wrist and pinned him down… Yoh was somehow surprised, he opened his eyes but didn't fight… he knew he can't… he got nowhere to go. As Ren leans closer to Yoh, He just stared at Ren's eyes… his golden eyes.

"…Please, don't resist…" Ren whispered to Yoh's ear

Yoh closed his eyes

"I'll take that as a 'yes'… thank you…" Ren kissed him lightly; he just brushed his lips over Yoh's then pulled away

"Yoh… I wanted to tell you something… something I've hidden a long time ago… I knew it the first time I saw you; it's just that…I'm afraid…I… I…"

"Say it Ren…" He smiled at Ren

"I… love… you…Asakura Yoh…" Ren's blushing so much

"I love you too… Ren Tao…" He smiled at him, and then Ren arched down and gave Yoh a passionate kiss.

Ren pulled away again to catch his breath… He then let go of Yoh's wrist. Yoh touched his face

"I thought I'll wait forever" Yoh said

"Are you kidding…? I thought I'll die before I could tell you how I feel" Yoh chuckled

Ren bent again touching Yoh's lips with his, going down to Yoh's neck. He stopped.

"Anything wrong?" Yoh asked

"Can I ask you a favor?" Ren looked straight into Yoh's eyes…

"Do anything you want that pleases you… everything you wanted to do… with me… I'm going to be fine…" Yoh smiled

"Okay then." Ren planted a kiss mark on Yoh's neck.

"I don't care if they found out… as long as you love me…" Ren whispered

"I don't care either…" Yoh whispered back

"Let's go inside I don't want you catching cold…"

Yoh hold Ren's hand tightly… like saying that he never want to let go. Yoh stopped

"What is it?" Ren asked

"Can I… umm… well, sleep with you tonight? I mean… on your bed… with you…" Yoh asked looking on the ground

Ren lift Yoh's head so that they'll have eye contact

"That's exactly what I'm supposed to ask you… are you some psycho who reads minds…" he smirks at Yoh who's blushing so much right now.

"That's so cute…" Ren told him and smiled again

They started to walk home again and after entering the front door… all eyes on them…

"What are you staring at!" Ren said, glaring at Horo, Morty and Ryu

"Let me guess what happened…" Horo said

"No… tell me you didn't" Ryu said

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked again

"We didn't do anything wrong. We're tired and we just wanted to rest." Yoh said then smiled

"You did it, right?" Morty asked

"Did you saw us?" Yoh asked

"Basing from how you look, we didn't have to see you doing it, to know what happened." Horo answered pointed at they're clothes

Yoh's back was full of sand, while Ren's clean except for his knees and his hands. It's Obvious

"Ehehehe… what can I say…" Yoh laughed then hold Ren's hand

"Keep this among us, okay?" Yoh looked at them smiling

They all nodded in reply

"Hey Yoh… are you sleeping in my room again tonight?" Morty asked

"No… I'll be sleeping in Ren's room… not exactly on the floor… but on his bed… beside him"

"Oh… shut up…" Ren pulled Yoh to his room and locked it behind them.

"I wonder what's going to happen tonight." Ryu said

"They'll probably do it." Morty said

"Do what!" Horo asked looking at Morty then at Ryu

"Do that…" Ryu explained

"Oh… and how am I supposed to know that they're doing it already" Horo asked again

"If you heard Yoh screamed tonight… that's it… Anna will kill me if she founds out about this, so we really have to keep it as a secret…" Manta said crossing his arms on his chest.

End

Hige: I did it! I thought I was going to die… hey bo! This is RenYoh okay! Although I know I have many grammatical errors… I hope you people don't mind…please review… no flames please… thanks for reading … and also I know that some characters is OC… I'm sorry about it…


End file.
